Over the years, there have been significant improvements in tool development for a wide variety of purposes. It is generally recognized that, even in the case of hand tools, there have been advancements that have made such tools far more desirable and versatile to the user. By way of example, there are now a number of hand tools which are capable of performing multiple functions.
More specifically, Eazypower Corporation of Chicago, Ill. offers for sale a manual screwdriver that provides the user with a number of different options. This screwdriver has a handle with an insert or bushing in one end which receives a tube that carries a reversible screwdriver tip in each of the opposing ends thereof. With this arrangement, the tube can be inserted into the insert or bushing in a manner permitting the selective utilization of either of the screwdriver tips.
Of course, the reversible screwdriver tips each include a separate tip on each of the opposing ends thereof. Thus, the screwdriver tips are reversible whenever they are projecting from the exposed end of the tube meaning that either of the tips thereon may be used depending upon the needs at any point in time. As a result of this construction, there are four different tips that are readily available to the user who is in possession of this single hand tool.
As suggested, a tool of this type conventionally has an insert or bushing that serves a number of functions. The insert or bushing in one end of the handle of such a tool must be capable of transmitting torque applied to the handle to thereby transmit rotational movement to the screwdriver tip and, in addition, the insert or bushing must retain the tube holding the screwdriver tip within the handle except when necessary to remove it to utilize one of the tips on the other reversible screwdriver tip. To accomplish these objectives, a tube and insert or bushing have typically been formed in a relatively complex manner.
More specifically, the manual screwdriver is usually formed such that the insert or bushing has conventionally included a pair of diametrically opposite slots in the axial opening in the insert or bushing that is adapted to receive the tube. The insert or bushing has also included a pair of diametrically opposite holes that are offset by 90.degree. from the respective slots. With regard to the tube, it has conventionally been provided with a pair of diametrically opposed projections to be received in the slots of the bushing and a spring detent ball to be received in either of the holes in the bushing.
While this arrangement works relatively well, there are several drawbacks that are of particular significance. First, the slots in the bushing and the projections on the tube can be damaged over time due to the frequent removal and reinsertion of the tube to use the various tips on the reversible screwdriver tips. The projections are relatively small, as are the slots, and thus any damage to either the projections or slots can render it impossible to thereafter transmit torque through the handle in which the bushing is located to the tip that is engaged with a fastener. Second, the spring detent ball also is exposed to the possibility of damage due to the frequent removal and reinsertion of the tube in relation to the bushing and the handle. Moreover, the utilization of the tube for a "4-in-1" screwdriver does nothing to satisfy the need for a "2-in-1" screwdriver.
In view of the foregoing, it has remained to provide an entirely satisfactory tool for driving a fastener in a clockwise and/or counterclockwise direction. The principal requirements to be met include being able to directly and positively transmit torque without fail and also to be able to releasably retain a fastener engaging component within a rotational movement imparting component with a mechanism that is protected from exposure and damage while having sufficient freedom of movement to function fully in its intended fashion. Still additionally, the tool should be capable of being manufactured at a relatively low cost with components that are formed in such a manner as to have an extremely long life.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.